Ice and Summer Would Suffice
by Caeli13
Summary: Meghan Chase decided to leave all the Fey behind while carrying a dark secret. Years later, a woman herself struggling to raise a somehow hardheaded child, Queen Mab appears, followed by Ashallyn'Darkmyr Tallyn. OC, people!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first Iron Fey fanfiction. Yes, I am writing one, despite by hectic schedule with anime (!). So, here are the expected questions the story would centralize on:

What if Meghan Chase decided to live her life as a human while being pregnant with Ash's only son after running away from the Unseelie court?

What if, by chance, Meghan kept this tiny secret, ran away just like her mother did?

Summary: Meghan Chase knew that in order to keep her unborn child away from Them, she must make a choice. Should she reveal, or should she hide? More on the point of view of the son, btw.

Zero: Disclaimer is she doesn't own anything but the character Alexius Fulgoris (and quite frankly, the name sounds weird).

Me: No one asked your opinion.

**Chapter 01: Son of Summer and Winter**

She ran and ran with Puck right behind her.

"A little more, Meg," Puck heaved her up from the icy cold steps of Tir Na Nog. "Just a little bit more, princess. I'll open a passage for you to go."

With one final struggle, she went pass through the maze and emerged anew. Puck's brown hair was swept behind him as they sped up, him carrying Meghan carefully on both arms as they made their escape away from the land of the Fey.

They found themselves in Brooklyn, where they decided to settle down. Finding a place to hide was the hardest part. Puck did all he can and found them an apartment to stay in. That's when the trouble began.

"Puck," she yelled in agony. "It's...it's...Puck, it hurts!"

"Push, Meghan, push! Come on," he guided her. Slowly, a child of both eh Seelie and Unseelie court was born, with silvery eyes and blond hair.

Her blond hair lay scattered around her like a crown of light illuminating her fair beauty, Meghan Chase was asleep on her bed at six in the morning as the rain continued to pitter-patter through the windows at Forks. Her body was so still, she was like a log sleeping in until two footsteps come bounding in.

"Mom, mom, you've got to wake up!" the fifteen-year-old bounded up and down. "I'm gonna be late for school and I can't miss the chance today! I have to make myself look smart."

"Alexius, dear, it's still six," Meghan moaned.

"All the better to prepare," Alexius grinned.

Life had been hard on Meghan. At eighteen, a single parent with no money and no job, Robin Goodfellow, who resumed using his human name, Robbie Goodfell, became the surrogate father. He supported them and gave them everything they needed, but it wasn't fair for her. In doing so, she looked for a job and became a flower vendor, helping out at a small shop and earning enough income for the rent and for their other wants and needs.

At first, it was hard raising a child with a face of a saint but a temper of an ogre. It was no wonder to her that he inherited his father's attitude. Yet, his ecstatic front for whatever he does sure comes from her.

Slowly, they were able to make it big with Puck helping on the sidelines. They were able to buy a car and a house big enough for them, including 'Robbie' whenever he comes to stay.

As she drove Alexius to Forks High, the snow began to fall, just as often as it did that reminded her of him so much.

"Now, you remember what I said," Meghan warned her hard-headed son. "No trekking at Seattle."

Alexius rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm going to get in trouble for doing so anyways."

"Now, now," she warningly stared at him as she patted and messed his head.

Alexius took off from the car and gave her a wave as he moved with his friends through the place.

"You sure she's your mom, Alex?" one of his friends would always ask. "She looks too young."

All his life, Alexius Fulgoris Chase had been hearing the same comments from people all over the place. He should get used to it, but seeing how people try to hit on his mom ignites more of his ire. It doesn't help the fact that his mother is too nice to care, or, more to his word, broken deep inside.

As he settled down in his seat beside a girl he admires, he listened meticulously to his teachers as each and every lesson passed without much work needed. Being him, he doesn't need to listen to a single lecture. It all comes to him naturally, like how a sponge absorbs water as he ignored little pixies flying about him literally.

"Hey, Alexius," a girl beside him whispered.

His heart skipped a beat and he turned to his crush.

She let him see her notebook and she spoke nervously, "What is the answer to this? I can't understand?"

Alexius, feeling triumphant, whispered back the proper equation.

At the end of the lessons, he walked out of the room, carrying his things and placing on his headset, listening to whatever he felt like listening to as he walked pass several signposts and several familiar faces.

"Damn it," he cussed. "The same faces every day."

Forks was indeed a small town, and seeing the girl he likes meeting with another guy really made his day worse.

Passing by a familiar road towards his house, his eyes spotted a familiar entity with very angled ears.

Alexius shook his head and went on.

Ever since as a child, he could see things that a normal person could not. Ghosts, pixies, elves and dwarfs, you name them, he sees them. He, one day at the age of a curious seven-year-old, asked his mother about his queerness, and, all his mother could say, "You're special, sweet heart. That's all you have to know."

But, it did not take that long for him to eavesdrop on his mother and dear Uncle Robbie on one occasion.

"Meg, sweetheart, you can hide his Sight," his uncle suggested.

His mother ran slim fingers through her hair as she replied softly, "I can't do that, Puck. I don't want him to become what I have become. It is better for him to See. With his eyes, he might find a way out of the Unseelie Queen's wrath one day."

Since then, Alexius vowed to keep his sight a secret. They moved from Brooklyn to Forks and at one time, considered moving again due to Meghan's fear.

As he continued walking through the snowy area, a loud crash could be heard. He turned his eyes towards his house and rushed onwards, his shoes making loud crunches as he made his way through the snow.

"Mom? Mom! Mom, are you in there?" he yelled as he banged through the door.

"Alexius, don't come in here!" Meghan yelled.

Being hard-headed as he was, he rushed towards the living room, and a beautiful sight lay before him. A woman with hair as dark as the night and skin as pale as the moonbeam, stood, pointing a finger with very long, painted nails. Her deep red lips were puckered and her cold, black eyes stared from Alexius to Meghan.

Meghan, on the other hand, was cornered at the wall, looking all worried and frightened.

"Alexius," Meghan whispered out loud, "Run."

Alexius, feeling too smart for his own good, replied, "I'm not leaving you, mom. There's no way in hell am I going." He won't leave unless he sees his mother well and alive.

"Yes," the woman said in a chilling yet enticing voice. "Run, little boy, and your dear mother here would die, you little fourth of a Fey."

Fey?

"Look, woman," Alexius said, exasperated, "I don't care who you are or what you are. That's my mother you're trying to harm, and as far as I'm concerned, isn't it quite rude to intrude through another person's house without being invited? I should get the police for this."

The woman gritted her teeth, "You insolent little redcap! Do you know who you're talking to?"

"No," Alexius glared, "but, do you know who you're talking to?"

Icicles instantly began to rise from the floor. Alexius, who was stunned and couldn't really move, used his arms to shield himself, and a web of ice slowly formed to protect him.

"Impossible," the woman said.

Once again, the woman sent more icicles towards Alexius, but this time, Alexius swerved away and wood began to shield him from the ice at his command. His eyes widened in awe, and he felt a surge of warmth and chill running through his body.

"No," the woman yelled and turned to Meghan. "He can't be..."and then, she vanished.

Meghan walked forward from her area and said, "Yes, your son's son." She turned to Alexius, who was staring at the spot where the woman once stood. "Alexius, are you alright?" she tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off roughly with glaring eyes. Meghan, taken aback, looked at his son's expression but couldn't help see her beloved with different hair.

"No more riddles, mom," Alexius said. "I'm pissed as it is and it won't help if you won't tell me your side of the story."

Alexius, expecting his mother to refuse, sighed contentedly, surprising him as she said, "If that's what you want to do, wouldn't it be better to have a cup of tea before we start?"

Meghan moved towards the kitchen and started getting tea bags. She placed hot water from the water dispenser and placed it on the somehow ruined table of the living room and gestured Alexius to sit.

Alexius sat down stiffly, and Meghan began the tale of how her younger brother was kidnapped, how she rushed head on with his Uncle Robbie towards the Seelie court and met the king, who is his grandfather, how she made a pack with the prince of the Unseelie court to help her in exchange for her capture and how she fell in love with him, and him with her.

As Alexius listened, new things dawned upon him. He was a descendant from a long line of royals, and that his mother, her powers sealed and her love for her unborn child, shouldered every hardship without even showing it.

To show his concern, he embraced his mother gently and muttered, "I'm so sorry, mom. I should have known. Now, we have to move again because she found us now."

"Alexius," his mother sniffed as tears streamed down her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Meghan started to dial Robbie's number and he came to them in the instant. They went up and down the house and took whatever they could with them. Rushing towards the car, Robbie took the driver's seat and was making small talks.

"So, little Al finally knows," he grinned.

"Not helping, uncle," Alexius sighed.

"Oh, come off it," Robbie said. "You've got awesome powers from both worlds, you're a prince and Queen Mab is actually trying to mob you two. One happy little family."

"Puck, shut up," Meghan grimaced.

"Got it, princess," Robbie replied as he stepped for it.

They made a turn on one of the forest areas.

Alexius felt queasy. There was something about the place that made him feel off. Following that hunch, he yelled and made towards the steering wheel, "Uncle, swerve!"

Somehow through the snow, a person with a long cape somehow popped out of nowhere and the car indeed swerved and crashed against a tree. Alexius was thrown out of the car through the windshield and was profusely bleeding on the head.

"Alexius," Meghan grimaced as she struggled through the car. She stumbled slowly, her leg broken and wounded, but she kept up the fight. She made her way through the area as quick as she could. She crawled and finally reached her son. Painfully, she wiped Alexius' wound and she found herself crying.

"Alexius don't die," she begged out loud. "Come on, dear. Fight for your life. Mommy here needs you." She took Alexius' head to her chest and started to breathe heavily.

"Ngh."

Meghan felt the movement kick in and she glanced down. Alexius was smiling and was saying in his famous complaining voice, "Can't breathe. My oxygen is decreasing and my platelets aren't much helping the situation as I bleed."

"Alexius!" Meghan exclaimed, taking her son into her arms.

"Mom," Alexius sat and looked at his mother.

The cape figure was nearly forgotten until he walked up towards the two. He has the most familiar eyes Alexius has ever seen and his face was also so strikingly familiar...

Robbie instantly was in front of the two, shielding them from the caped man.

"It's been a while, your highness," Robbie said in a care-free tone.

"I came here for Meghan," the man said in deep voice.

"Mom," Alexius whispered with panic, "who is he?"

"He's your father," Meghan whispered back, looking wary.

Alexius stared. No wonder. He had seen him a long time ago while playing in the forests his mother forbade him to play and his eyes were his, even the face. Only the hair seemed to make him look different, and somehow, he inherited his mother's baby face that made her so beautiful.

The man tried to move pass Robbie, but Robbie parried him with a dagger.

"I can't let you do that," Robbie smiled. "The princess is under my protection, and you have to get pass me to have her."

"Uncle, where did you get that weapon?" Alexius asked with awe in his voice.

"Uncle?" the man stared at Alexius.

Alexius kept his gaze upon the man and helped his mother up slowly.

"Ouch!" Meghan yelled, feeling the pain of her leg.

Alexius used all of his strength and carried his mother in a bridal style. The man, who kept his eyes on them, said, "Give her to me."

"My mother is not an object you could demand," Alexius hissed, feeling a lump in his throat that begged to be set free.

"Ash," Meghan panted, "why are you here?"

The man, who was called Ash, replied, "I came here for you. You've run away long enough. Somehow, you look older."

Robbie rolled his eyes, saying, "Well time does run differently here in the human world, your stupidness."

Ash took out a sword that Alexius had just noticed that had been at his side the entire time. He was aiming for Robbie, but Robbie himself was quick at evading such an attack. It felt to Alexius that his uncle was playing with the man.

_This man is dangerous..._

"Alexius, it's alright," Meghan said, burying her face in his chest.

Ash turned to Alexius and pointed his weapon at him and said, "You called her mother. Who are you?"

Before Alexius could open his mouth, Meghan spoke, "Alexius Fulgoris Chase Tallyn. Yes, Ash," she continued to heave a breath at Ash's expression of surprise, "he's the secret child I've been trying to hide from the Unseelie court for years, fearing that you'll kill him for sharing the power of both Summer and Winter. I can't have that."

"Meg," Robbie stared.

She shook her head, saying, "Puck, I release you from your service."

Just as that, he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Uncle Robbie!" Alexius yelled.

As he stood there with his mother in his arms, gazing at the disappeared person's space, Ash stepped forward and took Meghan from his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, irritated.

"If you want your mother, come and follow me."

Alexius scratched his head, took his own bag, annoyed and followed the man into a passage that wasn't there before. When he entered, he noticed that it went even colder than before. The trees were all crystallized in icicles and the floor was somehow even more slippery.

"Where are we? Iceland?" Alexius tried to joke around.

"Tir Na Nog," Ash replied.

... Okay, whatever.

As they walked, Alexius found it hard avoiding the slippery area and trying to stay alive. It was his first time in the new world of Faeries, and he was not sure that he and his mother were welcome to stay.

"Alexius, is it?"

He looked up at how Ash called his name and felt queer at how the man seemed to address him with some affection.

"If you're my son," Ash went on, "tell me, have you been able to use any of your abilities without knowing of it?" He looked sideways at Alexius, who kept on tripping on one branch after another.

"Um," Alexius tried to whack his brains and came up with nothing...but what happened at their house in Forks. "Yeah," he said finally, "guess so."

Ash gave him a nod and said, "You truly are then. I thought it was a lie, but..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To those were asking questions such as 'When did Meghan and Ash commit sex?' or something, let me make it clear in the nicest way I could: This is a fanfiction. The 'what-ifs' implied the events in the Iron King. **Imagine Ash and Meghan did it without anyone knowing**, keeping it a secret from people.

Me: Take it away, sweetheart.

Zero: *Kimochiwarui*

Me: ZERO...

Zero: *Sighs* There is an indefinite boundary for authors and, thus, the disclaimer has been said.

Me: Properly, or I will post a yaoi fic on you and Kaname-o-tou-sama!

Kaname: Why am I dragged into the picture?

Me: *shrugs*

Zero: She doesn't own Ash. And Meghan. And Puck – let's just say the only thing she owns is the plot and the friggin kid, Alexius.

**Chapter 02: Ice Fortress and Elysium**

Alexius Fulgoris Chase Tallyn

All of my life, I've believed that whatever supernatural that comes my way, I could have dealt it with the usual ignorance anyone could. I also believed that even though I was special, it was nothing to be worried about.

Annoyingly, I found out about my bloodline, my father and about the Faery land all in one day, and it's too much to take in. Really, and I'm not being sarcastic (sorry if I do get to be sarcastic. That's the way I up cope with the world).

Ash, my father, literally is cold-hearted. So, it's no surprise that I just have to quietly follow him while avoiding the rough path and trying not to be rooted by roots of now crystallized trees. Scientifically speaking, trees were supposed to lose its beauty once winter begins, but, here in – what's the place called? – let's just say my 'father's place, everything is beautifully crystallized. Even the flowers were beautifully placated with ice.

And then we see a fortress made of ice (was that even possible?). There was something evil about it that I shivered just thinking and feeling through the air. The doors opened for us and everywhere I began to look, ice-cold beauty stared back, not only at mom, but at me, too.

A girl with azure hair and cold blue eyes glared at my mom and I felt ready to take action if anything happens.

We entered the inner palace and I found the ice walls very awkward.

"Please," Ash said to a woman with a desperate voice, "heal her wounds."

"Of course, your highness," this woman said and curtsied as they made their way into the room. I felt myself uninvited, so I decided to stay just right outside the room. Around an hour or so, Ash came out of the room, his face somehow recovering a facade.

"You..." I began, and he looked at me with silver eyes, "you're so in love with mom, aren't you? You try to hide it because you fear something or someone, yet, no matter what you do, you can't dam the emotions that slowly slither through."

Ash raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

I hesitated. Should I tell?

Yeah, maybe I should. I don't trust him much, but I should to this to give him a warning.

"I could read thoughts," I explained. "Not in a literal sense, of course, but, if I observe someone or something for a short time, I could read them as an open book. Mom keeps on telling me that I might have a weird malfunction in either the cerebrum or the cerebellum, that is," I added, seeing Ash's confused face, "some parts of the brain scientifically studied by doctors."

"What else can you do?" he asked.

I quickly replied, "I can use ice as shields, make flowers and other plants to protect me."

He raised his hand and I closed my eyes, afraid that he would hit me. What I felt was different, though. It was a gentle ruffle on my head, and when I opened my eyes, Ash moved his hand to my face, sending shivers to my skin.

"You really are my son," he somehow smiled, "But you're more of your mother."

He walked away, and I was feeling slightly bewildered.

I somehow fell asleep on a chair, watching my mother for the pass few hours. She somehow recovered her complexion, and I was able to see that she was doing quite well.

Reluctantly, I have to admit that I like it here, yet, somehow, I miss the human world. I miss all of the books and my PSPs with iPods and all the technology. I even miss watching the reruns of 'The Simpsons' (typical adult humor for a kid like me, eh?).

A knock echoed behind the door and I said clearly, "Come in."

The woman who cared for my mother came in with clothes in her hands. She spoke slowly, bowing her head, "Prince Ash wants you to take a walk with him, and had requested for you to change into these."

I took the clothes reluctantly and muttered, "Thanks," as she bowed down and left.

I raised the clothes to its full height and I grimaced. The clothing was so fancy. I sometimes imagine myself as Romeo to the girl of my dreams, but, I just can't imagine wearing silvery clothes with dark pants and a very long cape that reached the floor. Either way, I cannot, and I repeat, I CANNOT refuse anyone that requested, one of the things I've inherited from my mother.

I wore everything the way I saw Ash wear them and I spotted a full-body mirror. I moved forward to it and my eyes widened. I see me, but not me. My ears elongated just like Ash's and I look more elegant than what my usual rebel outfits could do that sent mom to worry from day to day. My face even evolved to look a lot like Ash.

The resemblance frightened me, yet it also sent me a weird feeling of vanity.

I walked out of the room, and, the woman who waited on my mom was there. She told me to follow her and I did. We entered a garden of ice and the azure-haired girl was there, going googly-eyes on Ash. I somehow found this funny because she seemed to be trying really hard as she chatted with her friends.

Ash somehow noticed us coming forward, and he stretched out a hand towards me. I walked with a poker-face on and he said kindly, "Son."

I nodded and bowed.

The woman left us and Ash smiled. "The clothes suit you. A pity your mother is still asleep until Elysium."

"Pardon?"

Ash explained about the passing of a certain sceptre I didn't pay attention to. It seemed to have been a tradition for centuries on end, and mom seemed to have been a witness on one of the ceremonies.

As we walked together, creating a trail with our feet and cloaks, Ash spoke evenly, "I know you still find it hard to believe, but you're a prince now. You will stay here in Tir Na Nog. I hope you'll find yourself comfortable."

"Hang on," I said, raising my hands, "I can't stay." Ash raised his eyebrows and I continued, "I still have school. My math exam will commence tomorrow and I can't sit this one out. I also need to pass my biology project on the five different animal kingdoms and my literature on 'The Picture of Dorian Grey' isn't going to be dropped."

After I finished, Ash replied slowly, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that. As my son, I have the right to tell you what to do and not to do."

"You're not my father," I hissed angrily. "Uncle Robbie's been more like one. If you are my father, you would have cared how mom has, had been toiling day and night, and working her ass off just to support me, just to make everything work out."

Tears streamed down my face as he stood there, just looking at me.

"You are as passionate as your mom," he stated and he walked away from me, leaving me to deal with my problem.

As I stared at his stride, I muttered exasperatedly, "Unbelievable." Blowing off like that, I have forgotten that mom hid from Ash, so he couldn't really do anything about it.

I walked back towards the path I took with the woman and the azure-haired girl cornered me in that instant.

"I'm feeling more like a bastard now," I warned her."If you have any problems about my mother being here, I suggest you take it up with Ash. I'm not in the mood to talk to you and your friends."

"Actually," she sneered, "that's what I want to do, you half-breed."

I said coolly, "Then, act more like a nice girl rather than a spoiled, annoying one."

"Don't you dare talk to Snowberry that way," one of her friends hissed.

I replied arrogantly, "Why shouldn't I? I am Princess Meghan's and Prince Ash's son."

I enjoyed Snowberry's face recoil in agony as she continuously muttered, "Impossible! You can't be his son! This is not possible! Why? When?"

I ignored her jibes and walked away, feeling myself coiling deep inside.

When I entered mom's room, I was glad that the bag was still there. I rummaged through my things and found my iPod shuffle, the cheapest iPod mom could afford for me as a thirteenth birthday present. Silently, I made my way back outside and placed on my headset. Not so charming with my medieval clothing, but, oh well...

I listened to 30 Seconds to Mars and sang to 'The Kill'. Every note made me feel better and every lyric the lead singer sang made me feel secure as I voiced out my pain to the entire Iceland.

I woke up on a bed and quickly stood up. I felt warm hands pressing themselves against my head and I turned to a certain blond who could only be my mother.

"Oh, Alexius," she said, hugging me.

I hugged her back. "Mom," I said, and I started to feel my chest becoming heavier as emotions wanted to become barren.

My mom let me go and she looked at me. "How you've changed. I remember being surprised when I did, too. It was in the Summer court when your Uncle Ethan went missing when he was abducted by Machina, an Iron Fey leader. That's how I met your father," she added, seeing my distaste at her story.

"Whatever," I said. "Mom, what do you plan on doing now? There's this Elysium thing happening and I think I'm going to miss my exam and my projects are going to be failed by the teachers and who knows how long we're going to be kept as a prisoner."

Mom gave me a look that says that she's thinking. I kept my mouth shut, knowing very well that she could get cranky when interrupted.

"We are going to wait for Elysium and then we think of how to get of there," was all she could say.

Maybe that's just the way that life is.

Mom and I watched the skies in silence. Dinner came and I examined the food they served. I'm quite interested in poisons so I had once studied different ones that are deadly. Mom somehow noticed my expression and said, "It won't kill you, darling. They have no use for us if they do." She plucked one berry and ate it.

I ate solemnly and mom kept on saying how funny I looked. I gave her a glare and she said, "You should eat with joy or the food would go to your brain, rather than your stomach."

"All the more reason to be solemn," I grinned.

The Elysium was a huge preparation for the people of Tir Na Nog. They all dressed in elegant clothes and mom was 'invited' to come. It was an annoying tradition that I somehow literally itched in my clothes after shivering.

The parade was cold, and I saw that woman who attacked mom. She was surprisingly angry at having me there, but there's this huge fact that, as Ash's son, she could not touch me without losing her son's support, and she couldn't have that. And, I've met my uncles, and they were as icy and pricy as Ash is.

I began to notice the warm sunlight and I revelled at its heat.

When we came to this gigantic palace that looked so ordinary yet surreal, I couldn't help but think of Romeo and Juliet and how they met under confusing circumstances.

One by one, we entered and Queen Mab made her way beautifully, no matter how old she is. There was this huge table on the center and she took her chance of sitting there with other rulers. Mom pointed out that they were Oberon and Titania, rulers of the Seelie court. And somewhere around them was –

"Uncle Robbie?" I stared.

Uncle winked at me.

The ceremony ended with a feast and I had enough time talking to uncle about things. He was such a jest that our talks made it look like we weren't planning anything.

"Let's walk around the courtyard, shall we?"

I followed uncle and I gasped at such splendour. I've seen magazines filled with gardens and all sorts, but nothing was compared to the one I'm standing in now. The pathway was littered with flowers and when you walk on them, a square rock arises where you could stand on so you won't ruin a single petal.

I knelt to pick up one stray flower when something actually ran and hit me. I fell on my back and uncle raised his dagger, saying, "You are not harming this one, redcap! Go before I tell her majesty of your jest."

The redcap gave a sneer and walked away. I turned to look at the girl while rubbing my butt and said, "Are you alright?" The girl had the most beautiful pink hair with a very fiery-looking dress. It cut opened at the center of her waist and revealed really tight shorts at the bottom. She looked up at me with deep-red eyes and pushed me away.

"Ouch!" I yelled, "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You're a Winter Fey," she said angrily.

"Well, that's no reason for you to just push anyone around," I glared while uncle just chuckled, muttering, "Young love, young love."

I glared at her and she stumped away, thanking uncle for saving her life.

"Wait," I yelled towards her, "what's your name?"

"Fire Flower," she replied, "You?"

"Alexius Fulgoris Chase Tallyn," I replied.

She looked at me, astonished. "Fey don't just give out their True Names. You must be really brave, or just stupid."

"I'm a complex guy," I muttered.

"Well, Alexius Fulgoris Chase Tallyn," Fire Flower smiled, "I hope we meet again. You're one interesting boy." And she was gone.

I stared at the empty space, wishing that I could have answered something smarter when uncle boomed, "Someone's in LOVE~! Someone just got smitten by a Summer Fey and who know what will happen next~."

I aimed a punch at him, which he was able to dodge without even trying.

"Shut up, uncle," I glared, "and I'm not in love. I was just amaze at her fiery personality and all."

"Yeah," uncle drawled, "we get that all the time."

We walked together back to wherever the party was, and then Fire Flower's line caught me. I turned to uncle and asked irritably, "What did Fire mean when she said that I'm either brave or stupid?"

"Oh, that," uncle said, somehow gliding one way or another, "it's nothing, really. It's just that if you give your name to another fey, you're bound to them one way or another. They could summon you without even trying hard."

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me," I said cautiously.

The party was still on-going, and fey were all enjoying the food and drinks that were being served. I saw mom talking with Oberon and Titania giving glares along with Mab. It was something worth watching, so uncle and I didn't interrupt until mom smiled at me, signalling my entrance.

"Your Majesty," mom said, "This is Alexius, my son. Alexius, meet your grandfather."

I bowed and silently gritted my teeth.

Grandfather had this weird look on his face while he gazed me up and down when –

"The Sword of Light is missing!" someone yelled.

The entire hall went into a frenzy, and mom, uncle and I found the right time to move away and run out of the place. I looked around as we made our way through the forest and was quite happy that we were out of sight, until a kick landed on me.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

I saw Fire Flower glaring down on me, spitting, "Where's the sword? Did you steal it, huh? Do you know that this means war –"

"Hold it, Fire," uncle said, holding her off. "Al's innocent. We just needed to get away because he felt really uncomfortable." He looked at me as I tore off the floppy costume and cussed out, "I should have brought my shirt along! Now what do we do?"

"What do you think mothers are for, sonny?" mom said, irritated as she rummaged through the forest and took out a knapsack. I smiled and got my hoodie out and happily placed it on.

"You're a mortal?" Fire Flower asked.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," I said.

"A fourth," mom said, reaching out her hand. "I'm Meghan Chase, Alexius' mother. I see you two made friends."

"Barely," I said.

Mom went somewhere after the introduction and came back a few minutes later in pants and a plain shirt shaded in green.

"Camouflage?" I inquired.

She nodded.

We were about to depart when Ash's familiar silhouette came and took mom into an embrace. "I was so worried. You disappeared when the panic began and I nearly died, worrying. Why are you here?"

"Ash," mom said, her eyes full of emotion, "we are going to look for that sword."

Uncle exclaimed instantly, "What?" while I said in unison to his, "There's no way I'm gonna cooperate this time."

"You know what I mean," mom glared at the two of us and we instantly shut up for her benefit. She turned to Fire Flower and said slowly, "Are you the guardian of the sword? Do you know what happened to it?"

"Yes," she replied. "I came to check on it just a while ago when I bumped into your son," she gave a short glare at me, "and I found it missing."

"Ash," mom said, turning to him, "we need to look for it."

A voice popped in, "Now, don't get way ahead of yourself, half-breed."

I jumped and looked around. A weird cat was sitting on top of a tree, grinning.

"Grim," mom said, exhilarated. "It's been a long time."

"I know where the sword is," the cat continued. "I know where it is but it will take a huge amount of payment. Are you willing?"

"Oh, here we go again with the cat in the gutter," uncle rolled his eyes.

I continued to stare blankly, feeling that I'm actually hallucinating.

While mom chatted and made the deal with the cat, Fire Flower seemed to have noticed my confusion, and she said scathingly, "Grimalkin. I don't really trust him, but we have no choice, it seems. He's cunning and very elusive. Be careful."

"Alright, then," mom said, smiling sadly.

The cat began to move away, and my reaction was, "Mom, it's a talking cat! Logically, this isn't supposed to be happening! And scientifically, cats don't talk! They purr, but talk like a human?"

"Lex," mom said, exasperated herself, "we're not in the human world anymore."

I gave a desperate look at uncle and he said simply, "Just follow your mom. She's plainly hard-headed as it is."

I followed where the entire group was walking and somehow tripped on another root from a tree. Ash reached a hand but I swatted it away, saying, "I'm not looking for sympathy."

"Alexius," he said, running a hand through his hair, "I know I did a lot of wrong and I'm not hating you for blaming me. I just want to reach out towards the son I never knew I had. That's all I want."

"I can't, Ash," I replied, dusting myself off, "because...because of you, I suffered."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if this story's a tad shorter than before. I ran out of ideas and the fact that my OGT's going uphill for the up-coming Davao Cosplay this June 25 (I heard) made me work double time! Inori wig from Guilty Crown, here I come! Hehehe!

Zero: I know. Disclaimer.

Me: Go on~!

Zero: Should I say that you only own Fire Flower, Alexius and the plot?

Me: Whatever. Oi! Genny! Come here and get your ass out of Final Fantasy!

Genesis: Okay, disclaim and disclaim. Got it. *Inhales dramatically* The beast roars as ownership and –

Me: I didn't tell you to do it LOVELESS style...

We all get the picture...XD

**Chapter 03: Summer and Winter**

Meghan Chase Tallyn

It has been a while since I have gone through a trod that leads into the land of fey. Everywhere I look now, memories of that day always glare at my face, sending me to regret. Only one thing never made me regret, though: I was able to raise Alexius as normally as I could away from the glare of destiny.

Being half a fey, it wasn't easy for me on my first time. There were drawbacks, but, I was able to pass through all that. As I look at Alexius, I wonder whether he would pass all of his tests in this current life we're having.

I wanted us to be a happy family, so I asked Ash to see through Alexius for the time. It was not going as I planned. Alexius shrugged him off and I was beginning to worry because, despite Ash's mask of indifference, underneath that facade, he was frowning. I could see that glint of hurt inside his eyes and it also hurt me deep inside.

"Because of you, I suffered," he said.

Alexius seemed to have taken after Ash and I when it comes to grudges.

Alexius matched my pace, and, sometimes, he trips on the uneven ground on one or more occasion and I can't help but smile as he curses.

"Really, Lex," I smiled. "You just have to watch where you're going."

"I'm just not used to walking on uneven grounds with roots trying to incapacitate me from my spinal cord," he grimaced.

Ash gave me a look and I whispered as silently as I could, "Alexius is an A+ student in the field of science. He states things as logically and as scientifically as he could. It sometimes annoys Puck, but I don't ask him to stop it. He actually makes me proud."

"I can tell," Ash whispered.

We managed to enter the Unseelie land. Within that instant, a dragon of ice appeared which was queer enough for Alexius to yell.

"I thought dragons were extinct?" he yelled as he and Fire Flower dodged the icicles that came their way. "Uncle, didn't you say to me once that they were extinct to their bitter doom or something?"

"I said _nearly_ extinct," Puck replied, multiplying into one of his many clones.

"Well, they're not extinct enough for Alexius," I replied.

I tried calling out my powers, but, I have forgotten that they were sealed away. Instant pain graced my body and Alexius was distracted when he saw me crouching on the ground.

"Mom!" he yelled.

The dragon noticed my crouching form and went its way towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death, wondering whether I'd die as painfully as possible or would just feel a snap on my thread of life.

Vines surrounded the dragon. I looked around and saw Alexius, panting and sweating with one eye closed. His palm was raised, aiming at the dragon while the other one became his support on the power he used. When the vines securely fastened around the dragon, Alexius used his other hand and flames erupted and landed on the dragon.

Heavily panting, he said, "Sizzle and burn." He stood there for awhile, heaving his breath up and down until his eyes slowly rolled upwards and he fainted on the ground and Fire Flower caught Alexius with her hands.

"He's of both worlds," Fire Flower stated. She stared at me and then at Ash. "This is forbidden, you know. You could be turned into outcasts if they find out, and the power inside him isn't helping. They're fighting to take over and he might die."

"What should we do?" I begged to differ.

"Another trip to Lea, then," Grimalkin appeared. "She does have the cure for various and rare effects of blood and magic, but first, we must get all of you to rest up. It would be a long day tomorrow, and judging by the boy's complexion, he'd be a burden to us."

"I know a place," Ash nodded.

We followed him up a slope into an icy fortress. This is the part where I shivered from the cold. I kept on feeling frostbite coming up, but Puck seemed to have noticed and started rubbing my hands with whatever warmth he could produce with magic until we finally arrived at a small fort. Redcaps instantly attended to us and I was certain that one of them actually bowed down to Alexius' sleeping form.

1.1.1.

Night stilled in. I gaze out of the window and saw flecks of storm through the curtains, and I released a sigh.

"He's a strong kid, Meg," Puck said a while back. He'll live."

I have no doubt on that. I've seen my son get into fights. Though I was always pretty harsh on him whenever he does get into one, I raised him to learn how to stand on his own. I can't falter on that belief that he'll survive.

Cold arms wrapped around me and I looked up to see Ash, his head lowering itself to nuzzle my neck. I stifled a gasp and I held his head there, wanting more of the ecstasy that sent more warmth towards my body.

"Meghan," he whispered out loud. He carried me bridal style towards a very warm room and we started a dance with our skin against one another. Heat and sweat mingled with our cries and our bodies intertwined, just like that silent fifteen years ago. I cried out his name, and he cried out mine as we came together.

Morning dawned and I traced my finger upon Ash's lips. He opened his eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I know," I replied, getting up and dressing into my attire.

Both of us got out of the room together and went for the dining hall to see Alexius, trying to get Fire Flower to talk, only to be dumped again and again. Grimalkin and Puck were both enjoying the scene and I could see that Alexius is experiencing what Ash used to experience around me in my teens. Poor, young, naive Alexius.

"Mom," he stood up and suddenly swayed a bit. Fire Flower leaned against him as a support and Alexius let a blush creep out to his pale cheeks.

"I like you better when you were asleep," Fire Flower stated bluntly.

Alexius ignored her comment and ran to me.

"Momma's boy," Puck snorted.

Alexius aimed a very graceful kick at Puck, who evaded it without even looking. This made Alexius blow up into a string of curses and I muttered fervently, "I have to ground him from watching too much violent movies in the future."

I took Alexius into a hug as I said slowly, "How are you doing?"

"Dizzy yet ecstatic," he replied, grinning, "and, I like the food here. I have a mind to stay here."

Puck and Alexius exchanged high fives. The two of them, despite polar opposites, are quite close with one another. I couldn't help but giggle when Ash scowled heavily, "Watch it, Goodfellow. Don't you influencing my son in any of your vices."

Alexius looked at Ash with deepest dislike and remained silent.

"Lex," I started, pulling him to myself as I whispered as softly as I could, "he is your father. Please try to show a bit of courtesy towards him. You need him as you need me. You have to accept this fact whether you like it or not."

"Can we get our asses moving now?" Puck yelled out loudly. "My butt's freezing out with ice boy junior here, no pun intended, though," he added hastily at Alexius' glare that resembled Ash's.

With everything ready, we marched off and searched for Leanansidthe, following a trail to the land of the Exiles.

We were able to reach the gigantic castle of the exile queen, and surprise gave way when she appeared right in front of us in her shimmering magic and her very fashionable clothes. It was no surprise the Alexius groaned and muttered, "How come people around here are so flashy?"

"Hello, Lea," Ash said cautiously.

"My darlings," she stretched out her hand bracingly. "Welcome, welcome! What good it is for you to suddenly drop by! How is my dear pet?" she turned to Puck and Puck said reluctantly, "I've never been better without you, Lea," just to get on her good side.

Alexius smirked and whispered something that made Puck redden and chase after him while Fire Flower, who was currently being quiet, gave Lea a very cold look that could have meant as a warning.

"Kids," I muttered, and then politely turned to Leanansidthe. "We came to look for the Sword that went missing. Surely you've heard of the rumor by now?"

"Oh, yes, the Sword of Light," she smiled, "also known as the _Lumen Espada._ I see now that the balance of light and dark is way off again, now that you've mentioned it." She muttered as the doors behind her opened.

"And one more thing," I said, eyeing Ash and hoping for support. "My son, that boy," I glanced reluctantly at Alexius, who was continuously being chased unsuccessfully by Puck and was being told off by Fire Flower in a very dangerous voice, "has both Summer and Winter within him. It causes an off-balance. We need your help in balancing his abilities that make him return to normal and to make sure that he is as fit as he is as both fey and human." I made sure not to leave loopholes just in case she tries something.

"Well, I have just the thing," she said, "but it's going to take a high price."

1.1.1.

I wiped away Alexius' muddy face as Lea made us sit at the table.

"Mom, I'm cool," Alexius grimaced.

"It's not my fault you went playing, sweetie," I replied as Puck snorted on one side of the room.

"So," Lea began, "what are you willing to offer in return for whatever you need?"

I looked through my pockets but couldn't find anything. I looked at Puck, who replied in that instant, "What about that necklace I bought you in the human world for your thirtieth birthday?"

I unconsciously held the necklace on my neck. It was precious to me and I heavily treasured it. I couldn't just give it up, but Puck was saying, "I could always buy you a new one, princess. It's very cheap out there."

"But you're only thirty once in a life time," I scolded him, taken aback as I held dearly onto the locket.

"Yes, that token would do," Lea said.

Reluctantly, I took it off and sighed. Inside were pictures of Alexius and Puck, both on different sides. But, if this could help not only me but my son, I'm going to give it a try. I handed it towards her outstretched hand and dropped it on her palm.

"Very good," she said as she went for one of cupboards and took out a bottle. "This has a potion that makes a fey like your boy choose which path he would take, summer or winter? It's up to him to decide."

Alexius stared at the bottle with doubt. I examined it myself and saw the liquid inside bubbling.

"Um, mom," he said, disgustedly, "I'm not sure whether this is a safe thing to drink."

"I don't know about being safe," Fire Flower stated slowly, "but how are me so sure that he won't morph into one of those pets you keep and play with, Lea? I mean, seeing how this looks more like one of those weird transformation potions," she finished with a glare as Ash stiffened beside me.

"Yeah," Puck said. "How do we know this doesn't turn the ice junior into a broccoli or something?"

"Oh, dear god," Alexius exclaimed, "anything but a vegetable! I don't mind looking like a dog for an entire lifetime as long as it's got nothing to do with veggies that rabbits could chew on for the rest of their lives!"

"How rude," Lea said, looking irksome. "This one is high quality. I made it all by myself."

"Which is the reason why we can't trust you," Ash said stiffly.

This made Alexius turn up proudly as he swished the liquid inside. "So, all I have to do is drink it? No other things intended such as 'You'd owe me an entire lifetime' crap?"

I hate it when he starts talking like Puck. I have to remind myself to pull them both away whenever they get too...intimate?

"Mom," Alexius looked at me encouragingly, "please wish me luck."

I took his head gently in my hands and kissed him lightly and said, "You have my blessings. _May the odds ever be in your favour_."

Alexius smiled at his favourite quote and said, "_Welcome to _my_ Hunger Games_."

"Good luck, ice junior," Puck waved and grinned.

"Alexius, you're being reckless," Fire Flower blushed but kept her head down.

Alexius stood and said in a British accent, "Bottoms up."

He opened the bottle and started drinking the liquid while making a face. After finishing the entire concoction, he said, "Blech! Tastes like rotten eggs mixed with...mixed with..." slowly, Alexius' grip loosened on the bottle as he swayed warily.

"Alexius!" Ash exclaimed, rushing towards our son.

"Lea, what the hell did you do?" Puck yelled, taking out his dagger.

"We just have to wait until he resurfaces," Lea said off-hand. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to gather rumors that could help you, children." And she vanished with all the sparkling glitters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am truly sorry for the long wait! Time ran against me and our psychology teacher gave us loads of tasks to do, plus, getting grounded for failing math was a huge hit on my ego that I became the vindictive author of this story. Anyway, shippers of Fire Flower and Alexius would actually love this story. I focused more on romance here, so *imitates Scar from the Lion King Series* Be prepare~d!

Zero: You know that the people would obviously get bored because of the long intro, right?

Me: Just get on with it, you mutt!

Zero: Excuse me? Don't group me with those furry dogs that turn into humans –

Me: *opens VK fanbook* According to your bio, you love animals, so, I guess you're pretending to hate it, ri~ght?

Kaname: Daughter?

Me: Fine. I disclaim any shit I've made except for some characters that are OC. Speaking of Alexius and Fire Flower, now get me something to eat like tacos!

**Chapter 04: Winter and Summer Combined**

Alexius Fulgoris Chase Tallyn

Dizziness... that was the first thing I felt when I took that damn potion, and then a slight pain in the head that turned into a feeling of a jackhammer smashing my skull to pieces. It was not a very good feeling.

Slowly, I began to awaken into a world I never even have been into. The surroundings were all swirls of clouds with the mingled darkness.

"Where am I?" I muttered more to myself.

I slowly trudged up a path and saw three doors appearing. One was crystal-like with very fascinating motifs, the other one was made purely of wood with the same motifs, only in a more different style while the one between the two was a mixture of both. As I loomed closer, I heard a very strange yet familiar voice. Ash's voice.

"Choose," he said, "whether to become the prince of winter," and then mom's voice, "or the prince of summer. You have to choose either and never choose both, for choosing both will lead you to your destruction."

"Humph," I said, choosing the straight path and said strongly, "I choose my own path whether you like it or not. You don't control me and my destiny."

My breathing began to hitch. What is beyond this door?

I slowly turned the knob, and what awaited me were two entities: one was a beautiful maiden covered in ice, her face devoid of emotion. Glittering light passed through her pale skin and her eyes were ice-cold blue.

The other one was a man in all of his eminence. He was dark-skinned with golden hair and his eyes were full of life.

"So, I have to fight the two of you?" I asked, getting pissed.

The woman nodded, "Naturally."

I'm not bragging or anything, but I was pretty good at fencing. It was a style that mom forcefully made me learn. As time flew, I began to love and crave for more lessons, and I learned how to parry and to evade attacks. This could be sweet in a chilling and hot way, no pun intended, Faery people.

A table appeared in the center. Walking towards it, I examined the weapons and myself enamoured by the glistening rapier, my choice of a weapon.

I turned to the two and said, "Let the Hunger Games begin."

Damn, how I love that line.

The woman made a very seductive stance and flew icicles my way, which I dodge and rolled at the side. The man started to uproot plants from below to encompass me, but I was too quick to evade.

_Power..._ I said to myself, _I need power, and ice and summer would suffice._

I drew my breath, and slowly I formed a barricade of ice around me. The moment the woman starts throwing icicles, trying to uproot me with more icicles, the shield protected me from any abuse I could attain.

... except that I forgot about the man, who tied me up with a very thick vine that made it hard for me to escape.

I struggled as the vines began to wrap around me, closing slowly with surprise. How was he able to penetrate my barrier? Are summer fey really this powerful?

"Surrender," the man smirked joyfully.

"I..." I began stammering, "am not... gonna lose! I promised myself... to mom... to uncle..."

I closed my eyes and tried thinking of a way out of my suffocation, but only one thing appeared in my head: Fire Flower. Her eyes of anger, her smile, her smugness and her blushing face; what I would give to actually tell her about my feelings if I were able to see her for the last time.

Resolve burst as flames from within me began to churn. My hand started making symbols and the plants that entangled me slowly descended and loosened. Arrogant as I am, I brushed my sleeves off and said, "That went well, don't you think?" I aimed the smirk towards the two entities that didn't look happy at my taunting at all.

I took a stance with my rapier and said, "Now that I passed the magic test, shall we begin, mademoiselle and miseur?"

"I'll go first," the woman said coldly, forming a crystal weapon with her hand, and within that moment, I regret taunting her. She made a brandishing gesture and it made me regret even more, for her form was more graceful than mine.

"Oh, crap," I said.

We started slashing against with each other. I parried the broad sword and guarded myself with another parry.

I closed my eyes and felt myself through the attacks and I found it amazing that I could see through them in the dark. I brought down my weapon on the exact moment the woman came to me. The entity of the girl yelled in pain and I felt a chilling sweetness entering me. I opened my eyes and saw the girl no more.

I turned my blade towards the man seriously and repressed a smirk.

"Your turn, hot stuff," I said.

The man was even harder to deal with. His style was unpredictable and he could block my attacks, and my adrenaline started to wane.

_Maybe he wasn't just standing there_, I thought. _Maybe he was watching my every move, calculating my combos, and reading my skills. Maybe I could switch tactics from offence to defence._

I began to block. The summer dude made a slash on my side, but I evaded it with a side-step, and then came with another stab, and it narrowly missed my shoulder.

I continued to dodge numbly, but repeating the move twice was to my disadvantage. The summer fey had keen eyes and could calculate my every move. This made me smirk, because I haven't used my trump card yet. Forming a stance, I let go of my anxiety and my want to win. I only thought of this scene as my life, hanging on the scale towards death.

I jumped as high as my fey legs could and brought down the weapon. The fey was taken aback and I brandished my weapon downwards and heat caressed through my body.

Slowly, I began to drift back to wherever I was drifting to.

1.1.1.

_Alexius... Alexius... Lex, sweetie?_

I opened my eyes. I was on a very uncomfortably soft bed with pillows surrounding me. Mom was wiping away the traces of beady sweat that traced down my skin. On my other side were my uncle, Ash and Fire Flower. She was sleeping and – what's this? She's holding my hand? How queer... somehow, this made me happy, despite the pain I've been feeling around my body.

"Whazzapened?" I yawned.

Fire Flower instantly shoot up and she yelled instantly, "You reckless, show-off, and arrogant, narcissistic, anti-climatic, sarcastic, good-looking son of a half-witted kelpie!" She kept on pounding when Ash grimaced, "Apparently, I wonder where he inherited that?" while uncle snickered in one corner.

"He's not that stupid," mom said with sparkles in her eyes. "He's just...unconscious of his recklessness."

"Yeah, take a chill pill, fire girl," uncle grinned, "'cuz your little romantic feelings for Lex would be unnoticed."

Fire Flower instantly reddened.

"O...okay," I said, unsure of what to say.

Mom shook her head, "The prince of both Seelie and Unseelie court, having a romantic moment with the Seelie court's guardian. This sort of reminds me of the time before you were even born, Lex."

"Nurgle," I said randomly just to cue in mom of how desperate I am to keep her stories to herself.

"Get some rest," Ash said, placing a chilly hand on my head.

Everyone walked out of the room, and I was left there, staring at the ceiling with its sparkling chandelier.

A few hours later, drowsiness still hasn't claimed me, I wrapped a comforter around me and I wandered out of my room and saw Grim the Cat, purring softly near one of the fireplace with Fire Flower, who was on the floor, her legs supporting her arms and her head. Gently, I took off my comforter and wrapped it around her body.

I gazed at her and noticed something I haven't noticed before. Her hair was shiny amidst the dim light, and her small pink lips were slightly open to release warm, summer breath.

My heart began to thud. Something felt strange. It was as if my heart wanted to bounce out of my chest at that instant, sending shivers down my spine. It was a feeling that made me want to touch her and caress her.

But I wouldn't.

I walked up back the flight of stairs and resumed my thoughtful sleep and found myself in deep slumber.

By the time I woke up, bright sunlight filtered through the window of the bedroom and warm tea with deliciously scented food was placed on a tray beside my bed. Realizing it too late, my stomach rumbled in hunger and I began to chew on my food hungrily. It was chewy and semi-crispy, the type you want to munch on forever.

I ended my feast and got up from my place. I searched from mom and found her having a chat with Ash.

"He still has to choose, Meghan," Ash's voice swept around the place icily in a warm manner. "He can't be a prince of both worlds without being a threat to Mab. He'll be hunted down. I don't want that to happen."

"He's just a boy," mom said in a dangerous voice.

Ash countered her with a chilling tone, "Yes, but you were only a girl when you chose to kill Machina to save the fey. His only difference is a year of a gap, but, as I see it, he has experience when it comes to fights."

I heard the shuffling of cloths. Getting sick of the eavesdropping, I knocked on the door and cleared my throat. "Mom, have you seen my iPod? I think I kind of misplaced it again."

"Lex," she said, startled. She rushed towards me and encompassed me in her warmth. "It's so good that you've recovered. How are you?" She started placing a hand on my neck, on my head, on my cheeks, or wherever she could reach.

I pulled away, "Mom, I'm fine." I looked around there room and spotted him. I just nodded and he gave me the same, curt nod I gave him.

"How long are we staying here?" I asked.

"Until Lea gets the information we bargained for," mom said stiffly. Damn, she must have really loved that necklace to want to keep it forever.

I turned and glared at Ash, "And him?"

"The animosity is neutral," Ash stated, and I ignored him.

"Will you two stop it already?" mom sighed, exasperated. "Ash, he's your son, and take note of that, please. Lex, he's your father –"

"Biologically, not in a literal sense," I mumbled.

"Lex!"

"Fine, I'll address him as 'dad'," I threw up my arms, "but that doesn't mean that I acknowledge his presence."

I stormed out of the room, feeling moody and sat by the fireplace where Grimalkin was licking his fur. He nodded nonchalantly, "I see a very dark future in your family. Don't you like the ice prince?"

"As much as I love toads," I said simply.

Grim disappeared to be followed by the appearance of Fire Flower.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

I shook my head and leaned against the wall limply. My body slid down and I was soon on the floor, feeling helpless.

"Hey," Fire Flower said cautiously, "Are you alright?"

She approached me with caution and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. She slowly lifted up my head and pressed it against her chest saying softly, "I might hate you from time to time because of that high and mighty attitude of yours, but that doesn't mean I'm not here for you to talk to."

I began to let out a string of sniffs that turned to cries. I clutched Fire Flower's chest and I felt her tighten her hug around me.

We sat there for hours on end, and I consciously took her hand into mine. She didn't flinch so I took it as a good sign. I raised it to trace my lips and she hitched a breath. Slowly, I nipped her finger and she gasped. I changed tack and pressed her against the wall and to anticipate her, I stared into her crimson eyes.

And then my lips were on hers.

"There's a room for a make-out session, you know."

"Shit," I cussed, pulling myself away from Fire Flower, who blushed the same color I did.

Uncle was smirking and he jumped up and down, chanting, "Lex and Fire sitting on the floor, making out –"

"Uncle Robbie!" I glared while Fire Flower said in unison, "Puck, shut up!"

"What's with all the commotion?" mom's voice suddenly chimed in. Fire and I instantly looked around and saw mom and her prince walking down the flight of stairs and she eyed our tomato-red faces.

"The two were making out," uncle instantly replied and I shot him a glare.

"What?" mom blinked.

"It wasn't like that," I pleaded, but Fire Flower silenced me and stepped forward. She bowed to mom and 'dad' and said, "It was my fault, your excellencies. I took advantage of him at the wrong time. We were talking about something trivial and then I told him things."

Mom just stood there. After a while, she said reluctantly, "This...make out session..."

Oh, boy. Here comes the grand finale.

"... was it just a kiss or did you two touch each other in places –"

"MOM! There's a limit to how much you could say out loud," I flinched and Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, it was just a kiss," uncle replied for me, "but they were close to one another."

I saw this look on mom that says, "Uh-oh. Time for a premarital sex pep talk."

But, come to think of it, she wasn't even married when she had me, so, isn't it a win-win scenario?

Apparently, that was not something mom would just scoff off.

"Premarital tutelage, incoming," uncle chimed, bouncing around happily.

Fire Flower instantly took my hand into hers, and she was blushing scarlet while looking at me sheepishly.

Somehow, getting punished for something you did but earning something else in return seemed to end my day well. Despite my fear of mom's scolding, Fire Flower's warm hand reassured me that, no matter what, she will stand by me, despite Ash's glaring efforts at trying to warn the summer fey away from me.

Now, all we have to do was wait for Lea. We need something from her, and she has to compensate for our prolonged staying in her Den of Exile.

A/N: See you guys soon in Ice and Summer Would Suffice Sequel~! Thank you to my readers, supporters, flamers (not really~) and to Julie Kagawa-sama~! Just add me to your _**author alert**_ and the I will somehow update from time to time, if I could. No promises, but~... ^_^


End file.
